


A Gathering of Misfits

by Aissu



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, but i hope you'll read and kick my busy and lazy bum, it's just a dump of barely-written stories, that'll never see the light of day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissu/pseuds/Aissu
Summary: Also known as a collection of stories/drabbles that have been collecting dust for ages, years even. Pretty darned incomplete.





	1. Haikyuu!! | KuroHina - Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular KuroHina was inspired by [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136251274231/imagine-person-a-is-a-dangerous-captive-in-a) prompt and discussing KuroHina fantasies with [karasunotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa) in late 2015. I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil my promise to finish writing a KuroHina /ugly sobbing
>
>>   
> Imagine Person A is a dangerous captive in a dungeon where Person B resides. One of Person B’s duties is to deliver food to the captives. Unlike the others, Person A is in a solitary room and has to be chained to the point that they can hardly move, otherwise they would escape. So Person B has to feed them by hand every day.
>> 
>> **BONUS:** Person A manages to seduce Person B despite their restraints. Person B starts coming back for more.  
> 
> 
> It had the potential to be very exciting. /sheds a tear

**Day 1:.**

Hinata shivered, pulling the cloak tighter around his shoulders as he walked deeper into the passageway. The ambient glow that the torchlight provided, placed at rather long intervals on the musty cobblestoned walls, provided little comfort. His shadow flickered, occasionally overrun by rats and their squeaks as they pattered along the canals. He held the tray of food close to his tunic, terrified that he would drop it lest his hands shook too much.

He remembered how Nishinoya (more fondly known as “Noya”) had grasped his shoulders firmly, his usually warm brown eyes reflecting apprehension. “Be careful, Shou-boy.” The older man had been tasked with accompanying some of the troops with Asahi to another of their strongholds. His job had been assigned to Hinata as a result.

The orange-haired boy suddenly understood why Noya had made it clear that his new task was not an easy one. Each step he took was one more closer to the dreaded dungeon that was the topic of the castle rumours.

*******

_“I heard he’s got eyes like a demon’s and claws tipped with poison,” Tanaka told the bunch of them huddled together under the meagre, tattered sheet of cloth that was their blanket. “And,” he whispered, “they bound him so tight he can’t even move a muscle.”_

_“We’ll be beheaded if any of the guards hear this,” Daichi, the Steward, reminded them as he walked into the room and sat on the frigid floor. He blew out the orange glow that danced in the lamp. The group sat up, delighted to see him. It was rare to see him around, now that he had been elevated to such a highly coveted position. He was a constant reminder that they had hope, despite dangling helplessly in the spider web that was King Oikawa’s invasion of their once peaceful land._

_“Daichi,” Sugawara murmured, breaking into a smile despite the coughs wracking his body. Daichi held the weakened man tenderly in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead._

_“Don’t worry,” he turned to look at all of them. “If we behave, it’ll be alright.”_

_“But… what if we let the rebels out?” Hinata whispered, breaking the hush that had fallen upon them. “What if we can overth- Mmph!”_

_“Dumbass!” Kageyama growled, covering Hinata’s mouth with a calloused hand. “Dumbass Hinata!”_

_“Don’t say that, Shou, ever,” Shimizu gripped his hands, her features hardening. “It’ll get all of us killed.” Hinata knew she was thinking about sweet, sweet Yachi who had been brutally speared for protecting a rebel child._

_He nodded numbly, tears springing into his eyes when he remembered the blonde’s eyes widen in shock as the spear went straight through her, piercing the child’s grubby skin. The blood, all the blood. Red blossoming on the path, swirling…_

_Shimizu pulled him into a tight hug and the scent of figs and olives enveloped him. They shuffled together, keeping the warmth amongst them to stop the biting cold from seeping into their bones and chilling their hearts._

*******

Hinata let out an involuntary yelp when he heard the rattling of a chain. He peered in through the corner and gripped the edge of the metal tray, biting his lip when the sound stopped as abruptly as it had started. Leaning against the dank walls, he shuffled in through the open cavern leading to the dungeon and forced himself to approach the barred metal. It was tightly locked and chained. Hinata swallowed thickly and looked up, taking in a shuddering breath as he locked eyes with the man behind the bars.

Cat-like golden eyes narrowed, lips pulled into a devilish smirk. Hinata had never been so captivated yet petrified. The haunting eyes seemed to glint in the dark cell and the only sound was the almost rhytmic drip of water collecting in a corner. Chains clinked again, the sound almost deafening. Hinata’s eyes roved over to the intricate pattern of the chains that bound the man in place, just as the rumours described.

“ _Be brave, Shouyou,_ ” he told himself, before fishing out the keys to the cells from the pocket of his woollen trousers. He pulled the door open while balancing the tray on the other hand and the metal scraped against the floor, creating an unpleasant keening. Hinata stepped into the cell, puffing his cheeks to hold back the unpleasant churning sensation in his stomach. The eyes followed his every movement, much like a predator watching their prey. Hinata shoved that thought out of his mind and picked up a chunk of the lukewarm food with the wooden spoon, nearly dropping it with his benumbed hand.

“I-I’m here to feed you!” he squeaked only to realise it sounded like a rather pitiful attempt to threaten the captive.

“They’ve sent such a delectable looking thing this time,” the man practically purred, and the hoarse edge his voice had was the only indication of his imprisonment. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite,” his grin widened and Hinata thought he’d never survive the experience.

He held the spoon as if he were wielding it and brought it up to the man’s lips, the shivering worsening as the man opened his mouth. He nearly dropped the bowl of food when the dark-haired prisoner chomped on the spoon, his teeth clacking against the wood.

“Shittykawa has pretty bad taste in food,” he began conversationally after swallowing, his eyes flicking up to Hinata’s visage.

“Don’t talk,” Hinata managed despite the anxiety that was gnawing away at his stomach. “I-It’s not good to talk to prisoners.”

“The most dangerous one in the land, too,” the man added. “I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

Hinata shoved more food in Kuroo’s mouth silently, chanting “ _Ignore him_ ” in his mind like a mantra. The prisoner fell silent and Hinata tried to push down the sinking feeling that Kuroo was observing him and trying to think of the most gruesome ways to murder him.

The moment he had fed the measly amount of food to Kuroo, Hinata slipped away as fast as he could. As he closed the door of the cell behind him, he heard Kuroo’s voice ring behind him, the words echoing over and over.

“See you tomorrow, caged little bird.”  


**Day 2 :.**

Hinata shifted his stare between the morsel of bread in the bowl and Kuroo’s undoubtedly puffed up expression. His mouth twisting into a grimace, he tore off a corner of the bread and holding it with the tips of his fingers, brought it to the black-haired man’s mouth.

Kuroo’s tongue darted out, his chapped lips grazing against Hinata’s knuckles as he bit on the bread and swallowed. The younger boy shuddered from the contact. He found himself inexplicably drawn to Kuroo’s gleaming feral eyes and he stilled, forgetting to breathe for an instant.

“What’s wrong, little bird?”

“I’m not little!” Hinata snapped almost on reflex and clamped his mouth shut, realising he had spoken to the prisoner. As he tore another piece of the bread, Kuroo leaned forward and caught the rough edges of the orange-haired boy’s fingers along with the food, lightly biting on them. Hinata’s pale features instantly blossomed into a bright red, enough to rival the startling colour of his hair. Kuroo chuckled and winked.

“That’s better.”


	2. Free!| RinRei - The Merman in the Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin was most definitely not expecting _this_.

Rin pushed the door open and peered in. The lights were off. He pulled his shoes off and closed the door behind him, flipping the switch in the living room on. He put the paper bag on the _genkan_ , sitting on the wooden floor with a groan as he pulled his socks off. 

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. 

[ _sorry rinrin!! ill meet u at the stop in 10??_ ]

He sighed. 

>> **I’m already inside**

 _[WHAT_ ]

[ _im coming wait in the living room!! dont move ok_ ]

He stood up and picked the bag up, opening it up to check that the contents weren’t squashed. The bread was still intact. Good. He didn’t need Nagisa’s endless whining. He put it on the mahogany table and settled on the couch, phone in hand. There wasn't much else to do so he tapped on the chatting application, and the first thing he saw was the _**Swimming Boyz!!**_ group. There were no messages. There hadn’t been any since the previous month, really. He clicked on Haruka’s profile icon (typical Haru, it was water), and he was led to the the latest updates. He scrolled down, a small smile breaking across his face at the very Haru-like posts that cluttered the page. He snorted when he saw “Went to aquarium with Makoto. He didn’t let me dive into the pool.”

When he was about to switch applications, he heard a loud splash. He turned around, startled. Was there someone else…? But that couldn’t be. No one else but he and the other boys had the key to Nagisa’s apartment. Unless.. 

“Haru?” he called, walking towards where the sound had come from. He turned. There was another distinct sound of something slapping water. He spotted an umbrella in the corner and picked it up, holding it in front of him and pushed the bathroom door open. 

He froze in position, umbrella pointed in front of him. The man half-submerged in the tub looked at him, horror framing his features. Well, Rin would have called him a man, except for the part where his upper torso was framed by large black fins.

“What. The fuck.” 

This could not be happening. 

The creature gripped the edge of the tub, his long, black tail twitching in the water. He slid fully into the water, turning over so that Rin could only see the large wins spanning across his body.. the length of his arms? 

Rin bit his lip. This was not happening. He refused to believe it. He backed out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. 

When he peeked into the bathroom, the man.. thing was still hiding in the water. He slammed the door shut and stalked to the living room, tapping on his phone furiously. Before he could send the message, the door flew open and Nagisa hopped in, almost tripping over in his haste. He took one look at Rin’s face and all colour drained from his own. 

“Oh dear.” 

“What,” Rin hissed, “is that!” pointing in the direction of the bathroom. “What the fuck is that.” 

“I told you not to move,” Nagisa covered his face. When he put his hands down, he released a despairing sigh. “Okay never mind. Come on, I’ll introduce you two to each other.” 

“Introduce us,” Rin repeated flatly.

“Exactly,” Nagisa grabbed his arm in a firm hold. “It’s going to be great.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noW THIS i -  
> i want to write more ;;;


End file.
